List of PlayStation Plus games (PAL region, 2012)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in the PAL region during 2012, covering Europe, the Middle East, South Asia, Africa and Oceania. There are 73 games on this list, including regional replacements. List } || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 98 | 2 | Rally Cross | || || || |- | 99 | 3 | Arc the Lad | || || || |- | 100 | 4 | TrailBlazer | || || || |- | 101 | 5 | Stick Man Rescue | || || || |- | 102 | 6 | Back to the Future: The Game | || || || | |- | 103 | 7 | Final Fantasy V | || || || | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 104 | 8 | Hungry Giraffe | || || || |- | 105 | 9 | Farm Frenzy | || || || |- | 106 | 10 | | || || || | | |- | 107 | 11 | Far Cry 2 | || || || | | |- | 108 | 12 | Trine 2 | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 109 | 13 | Sly Raccoon | || || || |- | 110 | 14 | Jet Rider | || || || |- | 111 | 15 | Farm Frenzy 2 | || || || |- | 112 | 16 | | || || || |- | 113 | 17 | Shift 2: Unleashed | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 114 | 18 | Shank 2 | || || || |- | 115 | 19 | Floating Cloud God Saves the Pilgrims | || || || |- | 116 | 20 | Golf Mania | || || || |- | 117 | 21 | Silent Hill | || || || | |- | 118 | 22 | Awesomenauts | || || || | rowspan="12"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="12" align="center"| |- | 119 | 23 | Max Payne | || || || |- | 120 | 24 | Velocity | || || || |- | 121 | 25 | LA Gridlock | || || || |- | 122 | 26 | Hamsterball | || || || | rowspan="9"| |- | 123 | 27 | Wakeboarding HD | || || || |- | 124 | 28 | Mahjong Tales: Ancient Wisdom | || || || |- | 125 | 29 | Sky Fighter | || || || |- | 126 | 30 | Ricochet HD | || || || |- | 127 | 31 | Mushroom Wars | || || || |- | 128 | 32 | Magic Orbz | || || || |- | 129 | 33 | Smash Cars | || || || |- | 130 | 34 | Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown | || || || | rowspan="10"| | rowspan="10" align="center"| |- | 131 | 35 | Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 132 | 36 | Chime Super Deluxe | || || || |- | 133 | 37 | Darksiders | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 134 | 38 | Renegade Ops | || || || |- | 135 | 39 | Outland | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 136 | 40 | Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD | || || || |- | 137 | 41 | inFamous 2 | || || || | rowspan="3"| |- | 138 | 42 | LittleBigPlanet 2 | || || || |- | 139 | 43 | MotorStorm: Apocalypse | || || || |- | 140 | 44 | Deus Ex: Human Revolution | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 141 | 45 | Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 142 | 46 | Saints Row 2 | || || || |- | 143 | 47 | Rock of Ages | || || || | rowspan="2"| | | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 144 | 48 | Dead Space 2 | || || || | |- | 145 | 49 | Just Cause 2 | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 146 | 50 | Borderlands | || || || |- | 147 | 51 | Retro/Grade | || || || | | |- | 148 | 52 | Red Dead Redemption | || || || | | | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 149 | 53 | Machinarium | || || || | rowspan="3"| | |- | 150 | 54 | Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 151 | 55 | Double Dragon Neon | || || || |- | 152 | 56 | Starhawk | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 153 | 57 | Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit | || || || | | | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 154 | 58 | Bulletstorm | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | 155 | 59 | Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition | || || || |- | 156 | 60 | Crysis 2 | || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 157 | 61 | Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 158 | 62 | Cubixx HD | || || || |- | 159 | 63 | Chronovolt | || || || | rowspan="4"| | | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 160 | 64 | Tales from Space: Mutant Blobs Attack | || || || | |- | 161 | 65 | Uncharted: Golden Abyss | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 162 | 66 | Gravity Rush | || || || |- | 163 | 67 | Batman: Arkham City | || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="5" align="center"| |- | 164 | 68 | Limbo | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 165 | 69 | Vanquish | || || || |- | 166 | 70 | Big Sky Infinity | || || || | | |- | rowspan="2"| 167 | rowspan="2"| 71 | Mortal Kombat | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | LEGO Batman: The Videogame | || || || | align="center"| |- | 168 | 72 | Knytt Underground | || || || | | | align="center"| |} References PAL